


A Stranger in the House

by auburnmaven



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburnmaven/pseuds/auburnmaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goten sees Goku awkwardly trying to make his way into being a part of his life after coming back from the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stranger in the House

The quiet struck Goten has almost unsettling after all that had happened. The noises from the kitchen has his Mother washed dishes seemed to coincide with the rested breathing of the two grown men sitting on the couch. His older brother and father were also talking in soothing tones, but he had no interest in anything they discussed. “When did you start school?” “What kind of training did you do in Otherworld?”

Goten sighed. Adults were so boring.

This is was usually his cue to play throughout the house, but Goten didn’t want to be parted from them. _Vegeta and Gohan are dead._ The words were still at the forefront of his mind along with the image of his mother being smashed to bits under a monster’s boot.

No. He needed to keep them in sight. Just to make sure they were still there.

Goten yawned. _I guess dying makes you tired._ Without giving it much thought, he climbed on the couch and made his way to Gohan. A well-rehearsed ritual when Goten wasn’t ready to go to bed but felt exhaustion taking over. His brother lifted his arms without interruption to his conversation while Goten curled his body in his lap and began to allow his eyes to close. Gohan draped on arm on top of the couch and the other began to rub Goten’s back.

His eyes opened suddenly has he remembered something.

_I’m alive again._

His Father was home, and it sounded like he would be staying. Maybe he could…?

Goten tentatively moved off of his brother’s lap and began to slowly make his way to this stranger in his home. Because he wasn’t a stranger. This was his Dad. Just like Gohan was his brother, and his Mom was his Mom, this was someone who belonged here. Just like Vegeta was Trunks’ Dad, this man was his Dad.

That last thought made him stop just short of reaching out. Vegeta did not like to be touched. Trunks didn’t seem to mind, but Goten made the mistake of trying to hug him once and got shoved half-way across the room. He obviously wasn’t hurt, but he didn’t make the mistake of trying it again. Did his own father not like to be touched? He did seem to mind holding Goten at the tournament, but what about now? Adults were strange. His mother sometimes didn’t mind, but sometimes she did.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by movement. He flinched, flashing back to the many battles of the day. His father moved his arms away from his side and held them out. His smile was genuine, if not tired.

Goten blinked at him for a few seconds before looking at Gohan. “It’s okay.” His brother encouraged him. Goten hadn’t even realized that they had stopped talking. He crawled into his father’s lap and took a few seconds to adjust himself. Gohan was usually the only one who didn’t mind him being in their lap whenever he wanted. Some part of him felt that this was something he could stand to share with this stranger.

He was bigger than Gohan, but more lean. His lap was bigger though. This allowed Goten to curl up in his lap completely, hugging his arms to his chest. Once he found a comfortable position he looked at his father expectantly. When nothing happened he decided to be bold and reach up for his arms. He placed one of his hands across his legs. Before he could reach for the other arm, his father had caught on and placed his other hand on his back.

Goten rubbed his face in his father’s gi and took in his scent. Dirt. Grass. Sweat. Blood. Burnt air that clung to him from using such ki-heavy blasts. The faint traces of Vegeta still lingered from their fusion.

“Dad?”

“Hm?”

“You still smell like the battle.” His father considered that for a few seconds before answering.

“You do to.”

“Oh? Does that mean I still smell like Trunks?” He sniffed his sleeve. “I should take a bath.” Goten jumped down. Gohan got up to follow. His father must have looked confused because his brother gave a quick explanation.

“He’s still struggling with his own strength. The faucet gets jammed sometimes, you know? A few times when he has tried to do it himself he just twists the thing out of the wall. I usually turn it on for him until he gets a hang of how must force you need to get it going without damaging it.” Gohan rushed through his explanation and seemed to be blushing be the end. Goten was confused. Why did they need to explain themselves to him? Again, it felt like there was a stranger in their house.

His father stood up. “Gohan, why don’t you get some sleep? I can help Goten.” That made Goten jump a little.

“My brother usually does it.” The idea of someone he didn’t know helping him set up his bath put him off a bit. “I don’t know you.”

“Goten!” There was a tense silence. Goten saw something change in his father’s eyes and he knew that he had said the wrong thing.

“I’m sorry. That was not a nice thing to say.” His father continued to stare at him with something in his eyes Goten didn’t recognize. He broke the stare and looked at Gohan with a reassuring smile.

“Give us a minute?” When his brother hesitated he added, “Go ahead and get some sleep, Gohan. You look like you could pass out where you stand.” When they were alone the stranger squatted to look at Goten at eye level.

Goten flinched again. Was he mad? Should he hide like he and Trunks do when Vegeta gets angry? His next words were laced with kindness and understanding. “You’re right. You don’t know me.” This stranger’s eyes were filled with nothing but unconditional acceptance. Gohan’s voice suddenly was echoing in his head again. _He’s like an Angel. You just feel good around him all the time._

“Would you mind showing me what to do?”

Goten considered him for a few more seconds before nodding.

A few minutes later the house was filled with panicked voices after his Dad had pulled the faucet and all of the pipes out of the bathroom wall.  
___________________

It was a few weeks after the Earth had been reborn when Goten had his first nightmare about Buu.

The dream had started out pleasant enough. Images of his family whole and together with friends. Suddenly his mother was being slammed into the ground by an unseen force, her head being crushed. _No._ Goten thought pleadingly. _She was an egg._ His silent pleas made no difference. Soon her skull had burst open and blood splattered in all directions. Gohan and Trunks were suddenly lifted into the air. Goten ran to them but was pushed back.

Goten looked around desperately. Where was his father? He was the strongest in the universe. Where was he? He watched helplessly has Gohan and Trunks changed into small round objects. _No. No. No. Neither of them got turned into candy._ Again his pleas went unheard when a monster bigger than Goten thought that Buu had been took form in front of him and began to put them into his mouth. Goten screamed at him to stop. Blood made it’s way down his chin as he grinned at Goten with satisfaction.

Hot tears ran down Goten’s cheeks has the monster approached him. Was his father not coming? The monster lifted Goten by his arms and held him there. He moved Goten directly in front of his face and said, “Wake Up!”

Suddenly he was lying on his back in his room. He realized he couldn’t move because his father was holding his arms. His mother was on his other side with both of her hands on his chest. She must have been shaking him. Goten tried to speak but couldn’t, his breath was still shallow from screaming. Instead he sat up and noticed he was sticking to the bed. His clothes were soaked through with sweat. Goten reached out to grab his father’s shirt in panic. “Take a few seconds to breathe, son.”

“Deep breaths, Goten. That’s it.” His mother was demonstrating the deep breaths for him and rubbing his back. Her voice remained calm and still. “It was just a dream.”

Has soon as he found his wind again he rushed into an explanation. “A monster, scarier than Buu was killing everyone. Just like before.” He felt tears run down his face when he looked at his mother, but he didn’t care. “You were crushed into pieces again. Gohan and Trunks became candy and got all chewed up.” His head turned to his father and his voice became small. More tears. “I couldn’t find you. I looked and looked but you weren’t there and everyone was dying just like before…” Goten realized something that make his heart race again. “Where’s Gohan? He’s not here!”

“Gohan is at a friends’ house. He’ll be home soon. Take deep breaths.” His mother continued to rub his back slowly.

“The battle is over, there are no more monsters. Buu is gone.” Goten looked at his father and realized he was still clinging to his shirt. He reached down and pulled Goten into an embrace. Goten didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around him and bury his head into his father’s neck. Trunks would have called him a baby, but Goten didn’t care.

“I looked and looked, but you weren’t there. I had to watch him killing everyone and I couldn’t stop him.” His words were muffled and he felt himself shake in his father’s arms.

“I’m here now. Daddy can beat up the monsters, right?” Goten nodded in silent response. “Then I guess there’s nothing to worry about.” The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in each other. It was his mother who broke the quiet.

“Maybe we could let him sleep with us tonight.” Being this close to his father allowed him to feel the subtle change in his father’s ki. From worried to… confused maybe? His mother spoke again. “I know that I never let Gohan, but Goten has always been a little more sensitive to things like nightmares. So every once in a while…” Goten felt the vibrations has his father chuckled.

“That’s fine with me.” He stood up with Goten maintaining an iron grip on him. He refused to let go or be moved as they walked to the master bedroom. “Has he always had nightmares like this?”

“More so when he was three and four. Only a few were has bad as this one. Letting him sleep next to Gohan seemed to help. He seemed to grow out of it a few years ago.” Goten felt himself being placed on the bed and under some covers. He felt bigger hands try to move his smaller arms away, but he refused.

“You and I are going to both have trouble sleeping if we have to stay like this all night, son.” He still refused. Didn’t they understand how scary it was? His mother’s side of the bed shifted has she got up and after a few moments sat back down.

“Goten, I would like you and I to show your father something.” Out of curiosity, Goten turned his head toward his mother. She was holding a white photo album. She showed him the front where the word Goten was stitched on with blue thread. Knowing what she wanted, he shifted himself to the middle of the bed and placed the album in his lap. The first page opened with the blown up picture of a baby that took up the whole page.

“That’s me. Everyone said that I looked like you when they came to see me.” He had heard these stories so many times that they were burned into his brain. He turned the page and continued. “That’s me, Gohan, and Grandpa. Mom was resting because when I was born, it hurt her tummy.” He saw his father throw his mother a questioning look, but she shook her head. He looked at the pictures and smiled as Goten gave a brief explanation to each. “I had just learned to walk.” Turned page. “I lost my first tooth.” Turned page. “Mom made my first orange gi.” He pointed to the purpled-hair boy at his side and looked at his father. “Trunks is a lot of these pictures, but it’s okay because I’m in a lot of the pictures in his album.” That earned another genuine smile.

“I’m glad you two became so close.”

His mother snorted. “Goku, you just volunteered to chaperone the next time they are together at this house.”

“Something tells me that is not a job for the faint of heart.” Goten huffed at that.

“Trunks is the one who always makes everyone so mad! I just follow his plan.” His father laughed for a minute and then tilted his head to the side to look at him.

“A bond like that can be a powerful thing, in times of peace and war. You two stayed loyal to each other when things were at their very worst. I mean it when I say that I am grateful that you have each other.” Goten wasn’t sure what to make of that. His father reached over and placed the album on his nightstand. “I have a lot of catching up to do. Let’s do a few each night. You can tell me the story for the next two pages tomorrow. In the mean time-” He pulled the covers over Goten gently. “-how about we get some sleep?”

Goten looked at both of his parents on either side. It occurred to him that this was something new, getting to sleep in between two people who loved him and made him feel completely safe. He nodded. “No more monsters.”  
___________________

Goten wished that he could train with Gohan. He wanted it more than anything every time his mother sparred with him. He knew in the back of his mind that his mother was probably the strongest fighter in the world who was completely human and a lady. He also understood that his skills would not be half of what they are now if it had not been for her.

But something in his blood wanted to be fighting at his full power without fear of hurting his partner. Sometimes he even craved going super saiyan and truly testing his limits. Fighting with Trunks was fun, but they knew each other’s moves so well that it was almost like a dance sometimes. They usually were pretty well even anyways. But Trunks had an advantage that Goten could never top. He had a father who pushed him to the edge, driving him to be better all the time. Trunks didn’t have to hold back because even at full power there was no way to actually hurt Vegeta without attacks that would devastate whole areas.

Gohan was even more powerful than Vegeta, but with less drive. Goten wanted to spar with his brother so badly he could almost taste it. He made nuisance of himself asking, but between school and a girlfriend it just wasn’t happening. That frustrated Goten to no end.

What kind of person would rather spend time with his girlfriend than fight with his brother? He could not wrap his head around it.

At first, Goten didn’t expect his father to get involved in his training at all. The first month or so after his father had come back, those quiet times during the day that were set aside for training were when he visited old hangouts and caught up with friends who he had desperately wanted see. Then it got a little strange. He would sit down in the grass and watch. He never said anything. He never had any kind of reaction at all. He just started at his wife and youngest son intently. Goten didn’t understand what he was doing. This went on for another two months.

When he asked Gohan about it, he just smiled and walked away. Clearly having a girlfriend had damaged his brain in some way.

Until one day, when his mother and he had gone outside to begin sparring, he turned to his father (who was already sitting in the grass) and asked him if he was sitting there because he wanted to train with them. His father smiled at him and his ki changed abruptly from calm to very excited. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t be as gentle as you may be used to.” His mother rolled her eyes and went inside.

Goten narrowed his eyes at his father. “Me neither.” His father’s ki was practically golden with pride and excitement. Goten realized that his father had been waiting on Goten to invite him into their routine this whole time.

“First thing is first. Let’s see what your limits are. Go super saiyan.” Goten was giddy as he allowed his own ki to flare around him and burn into his eyes and hair. His father did the same. He could tell his father was putting most of his effort into holding back his ki and not go the next level. Goten did not have as much fighting experience has the rest of his family, but he knew that splitting your focus was fatal. Not only was he holding back almost completely, but he didn’t think Goten would be enough of a threat to warrant his full attention. _We’ll have to see about that._

“Whenever your ready.”

Goten didn’t need to be told twice. He flew into the air and went for a kick toward the lower abdomen. Blocked. A punch to the face. Blocked. A knee in the groin. Also Blocked. Goten backed off for a second. Clearly speed and technique was not what would win here. So what? Strength? Strategy? He grinned. Both. “We can rest if you’re tired.” Goten answered by going higher into the air and getting into position.

“KA-ME-” His father looked startled.

“Goten, the house-”

“HA-ME-”

“I don’t think you understand what your mother will do to us if-”

“HA!”

The blast came from Goten’s palms smoothly and without fail. And of course, his father lifted off the ground took position to deflect the blast harmlessly into the sky. Goten moved quickly around his father to his back and just has the last light went into the mid-day clouds, Goten kneed has hard has he could into the back of his neck. His strike hit perfectly and Goten watched his father fall. He grinned to himself. He would be unconscious on the ground in a few moments.

But instead of hitting the ground, his father turned around and took advantage of Goten’s surprise to land a hit directly to the shoulder that caused such pain has to stun him. Instead of letting Goten fall to the ground, his father caught his uninjured arm as he fell and placed him sitting on the ground. He then sat next to him.

“How did you know I would deflect it if I could sense it wasn’t enough to hurt me?”

“Mom scares everyone. Even the strongest fighter in the universe.” His father nodded in response before turning to Goten and gesturing for him to turn his injured shoulder toward him. Goten obliged. His Father began to rub into certain areas of his shoulder. The pain started to subside.

“You have a natural strength that puts me and Gohan both to shame when we were your age, but you’re too used to fighting using strength alone. That was also a clever ruse. Did you think that up on the spot?” Goten shook his head.

“I watched Vegeta do it to Gohan once when they were fighting. Vegeta used the Big Bang Attack.” He arched his eyebrows at Goten.

“It’s impressive that you can pull something like that off after only having seen it once.” With that he reached for some leaves in his pocket and started rubbing them into paste between his fingers and spreading it into Goten’s bare shoulder under his gi. “This going to hurt for the rest of the day. Tomorrow we are going to go back to some basics, but in your super saiyan form. You need practice fighting styles that suit that form, as opposed to using it to enhance fighting in styles best used in base form. You have speed, but you give yourself away when-”

“Dad.”

“Hm?”

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too.”


End file.
